Tsundere College
by crinacle
Summary: A girl goes to a college and unexpectedly meets her biggest rival. Tsundere romance/humour, with as much fluff as I can churn out.


**A/N: OHAI~ Wow, my first time writing out a romance story outside my school life :| please don't judge me too harshly .**

**Disclaimer: Aye 'ave no idea whut I'm writing about XD**

**No really. I have no idea on the inner workings of college life, so if you find any glaring overly-fictious stuff, let me know. **

* * *

><p>"—Next stop, Komaba-Tōdaimae station…" A sharp voice rang out, echoing through the busy train.<p>

_No turning back now,_ Reki though to herself as the doors slid open. As she stepped out, so did the entire train—blasting past her like a tsunami.

"H-hey!" Reki gasped as passenger after passenger brushed past her in a desperate bid to exit the train station as fast as possible. There was barely enough breathing space, much less space to walk. As she attempted to wade through the human sea, a stray teen blew past her, causing her to lose her balance.

"Kyaaa!" Reki yelped as she felt gravity take hold of her, pulling her down to the unforgiving floor. With a last glimpse of the ceiling, she shut her eyes, ready to brace for impact.

*Fwump*

Suddenly, she was floating. No, there was something on her back; she landed on something. But what, or who—

"You okay miss?"

_Oh crap._

Looking up, she took a peek at her savior. Above her stood a tall oriental man, with jet black hair and midnight eyes behind his glasses that seemed to extend straight into his mind. Blushing out of embarrassment, Reki quickly got to her feet and slapped her palms together.

"Go-Gomenasai!" She said, trying to hide her face behind her hands. Then, with a twist of her hips, she belted for the exit, hoping to avoid the awkwardness between them.

"You owe me coffee for that!" The man yelled out. Reki continued walking, until she was completely out of sight.

_The hell was that?_ Reki thought. _Bakabaka, the first day and already in trouble?_ She sighed. _The day better get better soon…_

* * *

><p>The campus was even more glorious than she could have ever imagined. This is the legendary Toudai, the birthplace of geniuses, stars and high-flyers alike, and she was finally here, as a student. But amidst the joy and relief, came a pang of sadness and loneliness.<p>

_I'm still the only one here, _she thought. _All my friends can't get through the entrance exams, so I'm alone…_

Just then, she heard something. The familiar hollow sound of plastic against wood, the quick footsteps, the sound of scraping rubber… it couldn't be, not here…

As Reki followed these sounds, she eventually reached a large door, with "Sports Hall" printed above it. Reki pushed the doors open, and was greeted with the clear, un-muffled sounds of her favourite sport: table-tennis.

_Oooooh… I'm in Heaven… _Reki thought as the sight of rows and rows of table-tennis tables lined the hall floors, with early players taking the chance to play a few practice balls. All eyes were laid on her as she took the first step into the hall, and then…

"YOU!"

That voice, it couldn't—

"You, coffee girl, there you are!"

_Craaap._

Reki turned to the direction of the voice. Sure enough, there he stood, the oriental boy she met earlier, waving a table-tennis bat at her. Trying to smile as naturally as possible, she walked over and bowed politely.

"We meet again, hello," She said. "What are you doing here?"

"To play soccer, isn't it obvious," The boy replied sarcastically. Reki's smile waned as the boy smirked. "Can't believe how much of a coincidence this is. Either that or you may be stalking me," he continued, with his friend chuckling behind the opposite table.

"Who's that blondie, Tō-san? Friend of yours?" he asked. The oriental boy shrugged and juggled a ball with his bat. "Met her this morning," he said. "Saved her, I did."

"Oh I didn't need your help, thank you very much," Reki replied, slightly disappointed that her "savior" was an irritating jerk. "Especially from a nerd like you."

The boy just chuckled as his friend chuckled too. They obviously knew something she didn't. "I might be a nerd, but at least I ain't an airhead like you," he said while smiling confidently.

"Oh really?" Reki said as she snatched the ball the boy was juggling. "I think an airhead can destroy you in table-tennis."

The boy's friend threw him his bat as the boy passed it to her. "Bring it on," he said.

The two students took their positions as the atmosphere began to tense up. Before Reki could even serve, the boy stopped her. "You sure you can play in those jeans, girl?" he said.

"Says the guy in the jacket."

"Touché."

Reki threw the ball high in the air and cut it low, putting heavy backspin on the ball. As the boy hit the ball, it instantly bounced off the rubber on his bat, going straight into the net.

"One-nil," his friend called out. Reki smirked.

"Oh, so you're _that_ kind of player," the boy said. "I see."

He suddenly took on a proper stance. Reki laughed to herself as she performed another backspin serve. _I played as a regular in high school,_ she thought to herself. _I won't lose to a nerd like you._

The boy barely managed to return the serve with a chop of his own, but was easily swatted away as Reki smashed it straight through his empty side.

"Two-nil," his friend called out. "Interesting," the boy said as he picked up a ball. He threw it into the air as Reki prepared herself.

"Two-one."

_What?_ Reki thought. The boy performed a low and fast flat serve, bouncing faster that she could react.

"I'm not losing to you today," he said. Reki brushed back her hair.

"Like I would," she said, as the boy threw up another ball.

"Nine-nine," the boy's friend announced. By now, the other players in the hall had gathered around their table, awed at the level of skill present in this one match alone.

"You're good, I'll give you that," Reki said to her opponent. "For a nerd."

"You're good too," the boy replied. "For an airhead."

Reki held the ball in her hand, ready to serve. But just as she was about to…

"Maybe I should take it up a notch," She said.

In one motion, she passed her bat, from her left hand to her right hand. The audience gasped and started to get noisy as they realized what she had done.

"Was she playing with her left hand all this time?" A member of the audience said. "What kind of player is she?"

Reki pointed her bat at her opponent. "Time to stop playing. You should play your best too," She said. The boy smiled as he too, swapped his bat to his right hand, which wore a fingerless glove. If the audience wasn't in awe last time, it was now.

"Prepare yourself!" Reki shouted as she threw the ball. Just as she was about to hit it…

"HEY! Orientation has started and you guys are here? GET OUT NOW!" A low voice rumbled through the hall.

"Huh?" Reki said as she turned to the direction of the voice, missing the ball. A teacher stood at the entrance, folding his arms while a dark aura emitted from his body.

"Cr-crap, time to go!" one of the audience members stammered. The entire hall scrambled out, including Reki and her opponent. As Reki picked up her bags, the boy extended his gloved hand toward her.

"Tō Hiroshi, at your service," He said. With an annoyed smile, Reki shook it.

"Yamato Reki, little obliged."

* * *

><p>Orientation was a real pain in the neck, especially when Reki was paired with what might quite possibly be the world's most monotonous tour guide. If that Tō guy didn't ruin her day enough, this guy surely did.<p>

"And so here we have the Komaba library, where you may borrow from our selection of over 560,000 volumes of books…"

"Seriously, that guy should really get a job in National Geographic," A girl next to Reki mumbled. Reki giggled, probably louder than she should have.

"Hey, silence during the tour please," the guide said, while going back to his ramblings. Reki giggled quietly as the girl giggled with her.

"Hi, I'm Makoto Sakaya, nice to meet you," she said. Reki shook her hand. "Yamato Reki," she replied.

"So how do you like the campus so far?" Sakaya asked. Reki smiled and nodded her head. "It's amazing," she said. "Better in real life than on the Internet I always say."

Sakaya giggled. "True that. I just wish they would take us to the gymnasium already."

"You should really see it. It redefines awesome."

Sakaya blinked. "You went there earlier?"

"Yeah."

Sakaya grabbed hold of her shoulders. "God, did you see the legendary duo?"

Reki was confused. "What legendary duo?"

Sakaya shrugged. "I dunno, all of a sudden there was this rumour flying around this morning about these two students battling it out like pros, with their non-dominant hands."

Reki winced. _That was my match…_ she thought. "Nope, didn't see anything." She blurted. Sakaya stared at her for a few seconds, as if suspecting her of dishonesty.

"Oh well," She said finally. "A real bummer though; a guy who can play ball like that must be a real cute catch…"

Reki recalled her interaction Hiroshi and shuddered. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay, now here are the dormitories, today you will be unpacking your personal belongings and setting up your rooms. Depending on your block, you'll either be bunking alone or with a roommate," the tour guide said, leading the group in front of the dormitory gates.

"Oh finally, what I've been waiting for," Sakaya said. Reki nodded in agreement and listened in anticipation.

"Takasu, Renji, Kano, Takumi, Block H…" the tour guide announced, handing the students their keys. "Sasakura, Mihara, Suzuki, Sanada, Block Y…"

As names were called out and students left for their rooms, all that's left were Reki and Sakaya. With a puzzled look on their faces, they waited for the tour guide's final statement.

"Well, lucky lucky~" He said. "Both of you, Yamato and Makoto right?"

"Yeah?" Reki and Sakaya said in unison.

"You got Block M. Congratulations."

Sakaya's eyes widened. "Block M? Oh thank the lord!" she exclaimed, hugging Reki.

"What's… block… M…?" Reki asked, her lungs deflated by Sakaya's bear hug. She released her and took both their keys from the tour guide.

"It's the median block. The building that separates the guys from the gals," Sakaya said.

"And that means…?" Reki asked, still confused.

"IT MEANS, it's the only block with a mix of both male and female rooms. In other words, a unisex dorm," Sakaya explained, clearly excited over this outcome. Reki sighed, but in her heart she was hopeful too.

_Who knows, maybe this is a sign…_

* * *

><p><em>This should be enough for today, <em>Reki thought to herself as she surveyed her work in her new room. The day was definitely getting better; she even got Sakaya as her next-door neighbor! The pictures were hung, her table was personalized, her clothing were properly arranged in her wardrobe, all that was left was her mini-kitchen to tidy up. _Though, that can wait till another day. I can't cook for nuts anyway… _Reki lamented as she took a stroll around her tiny bedroom. Just then...

*BAM!*

_WHAT WAS THAT?_ Reki thought, completely shocked out of her skin by the sudden noise. It even came from outside her room… She quickly rushed to her door and opened it, only to be greeted by a gas tank outside her room.

"Darn that heavy piece of shit, those cheapskates don't even bother to refill them…" A low voice uttered out. Reki turned toward the culprit, and instantly froze to stone.

"You… this… that… what… WHAAAAAAAAT?" She stammered out, pointing a quivering finger at him. The man looked up, smiling as his gloved hand gripped the handle of the gas tank.

"Ah Reki," Hiroshi said. "What brings you here?"

Reki could not believe her eyes. Thrice in one day? The odds were completely stacked against such a possibility, but even so…

"YOU!" Reki gasped out finally. "Wewewe-were you stalking me this whole time?" She shouted, ignoring the curious heads that peeked out of neighbouring doors. Hiroshi chuckled and shifted the gas tank to one side of the corridor.

"I should ask you that, mademoiselle," He said. "It's not like I want to see you anyway."

"IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO SEE YOU TOO! And besides," Reki pointed to the gas tank on the floor. "Who gave you permission to rip that thing out?"

"It's not like the school has the time to replace the gas tanks in all the dorms anyway," Hiroshi stated bluntly. "Might as well do it myself."

Reki huffed, with nothing else to say. This day was really getting bad to worse. "Where's your room anyway?" She asked. Hiroshi smirked, as if waiting for the very question.

"Next to yours," He said, one hand lifting the metal gas tank across his shoulder as he nonchalantly left for the stairs, leaving Reki behind in her stunned and shocked state.

_Oh no. Oh nonono. NO._ Reki thought. She quickly dashed into her room and accessed the school internet records, and checked her dormitory plan.

"Tomoya Subaru, Makoto Sakaya, Yamato Reki…" Reki read out loud, skimming through the tenant list on her floor, before freezing at her name. Next to hers, as clear as a summer's day, were the words she dread to see, capitalized and bolded…

**T****Ō**** HIROSHI**

_Someone kill me now, _she groaned in her head as she landed miserably on her new bed.

* * *

><p>*BAM!*<p>

_Urgh… what now?_ Reki raised her head from her pillow, checking the time. An hour had passed by since her crash in the afternoon, but she still didn't feel any more energized. As she dragged herself to her door, she opened it lethargically, facing Hiroshi as he fumbled with his room keys, the gas tank at his side.

"For the love of god, Hiroshi, stop banging your tank around," Reki groaned. Hiroshi picked out his room key and smiled at Reki. "You look like death, mademoiselle," he said, examining her face.

"No thanks to a certain _someone_," Reki rebutted, pouting as she stared back defiantly at him.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE RUCKUS HERE?" Sakaya burst out her door, into the electrifying atmosphere between the two rivals. "Uhhh, am I interrupting something?"

"Nothing much, just me and the guy with his jackhammer," Reki said, pointing at Hiroshi's blue gas tank.

"One does not simply insult the gas tank," said Hiroshi, pretending to hug the tank. "Just because you can't cook—"

"I CAN SO COOK!" Reki argued nearly instantly. Hiroshi smirked. He had obviously struck a raw nerve.

"Of course you can. I mean, which woman can't?" Hiroshi said, mocking her with the obvious possibility that she had never cooked before. Both stared down each other, with Reki's furious glare versus the mockingly calm stare of Hiroshi. Sakaya, now caught in between the crossfire, could do nothing other than simply look back and forth from both parties.

"Sooo… I'll just be… going now…" she mumbled, slowly ducking into her room whilst watching through the crack between her doors. Their stares were almost as if sparking electricity, the lightning darting from the eyes of the two rivals fighting each other for dominance.

"Hmph, go enjoy your gas then," Reki finally said, breaking off the staredown.

"I shall," said Hiroshi, opening his room door as he lifted the gas tank with one arm. "Maybe one day you can teach me how to cook."

"Like I would—" Reki started, but Hiroshi had already entered his room, sniggering as he closed the door. Now fuming, she leaned back against her door.

"One day, boy. Just wait."


End file.
